Primal
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: From the moment he first saw her,he wanted her.It was hardwired,instinctual.A need so basic that even he,a master of self control, found himself struggling. Avolene Hart moved to New Orleans to start a new chapter in her life.Not looking for anything particular she catches the eye of her ever absent,dark eyed neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a million stories going at once right now, but this idea would not leave me alone. Let me know if you guys think I should continue it, make it into a real story or if I should just scrap it.**

I was tilling earth in my small front yard when I first saw him. I had been here two months, and I thought the house across the street was foreclosed or something. But I was wrong. He pulled up on a custom chopper, making a lot of noise and driving my dog insane.

I sat back on my knees, giving my back a break. I wasn't the best judge, but he looked to be of average height, dark hair, and with some serious arms. After silently observing him for a few moments, I went back to my little slice of heaven.

_30 minutes later_

I had just thrown out another grub and was putting in my first daisy when I heard the voice.

"You must be the new neighbor."

It startled me and I whipped around falling on my butt.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

I looked up and saw chopper man from next door.

"It's alright. I must have zoned out there for a couple of minutes," I said as I got up and wiped dirt from the seat of my pants.

"Barney Ross. I'm there," he said pointing to the house directly across the small street from me.

"Avolene Hart," I replied, pulling off a pink gardening glove and holding out my hand for him to shake. His lips curved up a bit and he reached out and took it. He had rather large hands, rough with callouses.

"You really spruced the place up. How long ago did you move in?" he asked as he looked behind me to my adorable two story 1875 Victorian home.

"June 1st."

He whistled and shook his head.

"You got a lot done in two months. New roof?"

"Nope, roof was good. Had to re-shingle it, which was fine because I hated the color of the old ones. Had to run all new electric, place was running knob and tube wiring, most of the problems were cosmetic after that."

He nodded his head. I couldn't tell what he was looking at, because of the dark shades covering his eyes. I took a second to study him. He was average height, maybe 5'10, 5'11. He was in really good shape, his muscles apparent through his dark t-shirt. What I could see of his arms were covered in tattoos.

"Well Avolene Hart, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you Mr. Ross."

He was walking away when he yelled out,

"Mr. Ross was my father. Just call me Barney."

He was to far away for my to respond, and I wasn't going to yell.

_Garage POV_

"So how's home treating you?" Tool asked as he sketched out a new piece for Barney's growing collection of body art.

"Got a new neighbor."

Tool nodded his head, his long hair occasionally touching the paper as he went along.

"That a good thing?"

"Seems like a good kid."  
"Kid?"

"Young woman."

Tool stopped drawing, pulling his glasses off before turning to face him.

"What she look like?"

"Young. Brown hair, hazely, green eyes."

"That it?"

Barney looked at him for a moment and then nodded his head.

"5'8, 38C-26-38."

Tool whistled.

"You got some body next living next door. Face to go with it?"

Barney nodded remembering the girls high cheekbones, plush lips and dark lashed eyes.

"Yeah."

"You gonna do something about that?"

Barney shook his head no. "I don't shit where I eat."

Tool opened his mouth to say more, but a look from Barney ended it. He slipped his glasses back on and went back to work drawing.

_Avolene's POV_

"Should I invite my neighbor?"

Sarah looked up at me from her list.

"The tattooed guy?"

I nodded my head. I watched as she stared into her coffee, thinking it over. She tucked some of her natural blonde hair behind her ear and filled her cheeks with air before letting them out.

"Yeah, I mean, you don't want him to feel like your leaving him out or anything."

I nodded, taking a sip of my chia tea. Sarah stood up and went to the sink, to rinse her cup. I watched her figure in envy. She was tall, and slim. I had worked out endless hours in the gym for that shape and had come up very short. My body just wouldn't give up my thighs, ass and tit fat.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Criticizing your body. Don't compare it to mine." I smiled. Sarah was a professional fitness trainer and dietician.

"Can't help it."

She turned back around and looked at me.

"Your healthy, your body is in great shape."

"I could still lose another 10 pounds."

"Every woman wants to lose that last 10 pounds. Now shut up, I don't want to talk about this shit anymore. I'm on vacation remember?"

I grinned at my Swedish friend.

"Alright, topic changed. I just need a few more pieces for the living room and I think I'm done. Then I can set a date for the house warming party."

She rolled her blue eyes at me.

"My house is my calling card. If I do a half ass job on it, or get lazy and throw things in that don't fit, who would want to hire me?"'

"I guess."

"You don't have to come to the flea market with me. I can take the truck, you can drive my car."

Her eyes lit up at the idea of driving my newly leased Chevy Camero. Then her eyes fell.

"I don't know how to drive a stick."

I sighed.

"Why did you have to move so far away?" She burst out.

"What?"

"Why couldn't you have had a mental break down like everyone else, gotten really drunk, got arrested, gone to rehab and get out and then be normal? Why did you have to move all the way to New Orleans?"

"Sarah, you know why."

"Everyone in your profession loses a patient at some point. They get over it."

"I know, but I'm just so sick of it. Of the death, the pain. All of it."

"So become a humanitarian nurse or something."

"No thank you. I am happy with what I am doing now."

"Living way the fuck out here in the middle of nowhere? With alligators and snakes and bugs and shit?"

I laughed at my friend. I was born up north in Michigan. Bugs and animals didn't bother me. Even the heat was tolerable on a good day, thanks to air conditioning.

"Okay. Okay. As long as your happy, I'll leave you alone."

"Good. I was getting sick and tired of hearing you complain."

"What's the business like?"

She changed the subject and I was immensely grateful. I told her about the store I had opened up, Old World Charm, décor and design. It was really taking off. So much so that I had enough to put down a large down payment on this house.

"Wow. Who knew you had any design scents?"

I smiled at my friend and was about to retort back when we heard the loud roar of multiple engines. She grinned and ran to the window to get a look. I was used to the obnoxious noise now. Mr. Ross had friends, and they all rode bikes.

"Ooh, look at all the man candy. This is the real reason you bought the house, isn't it?"

I laughed and went to the sink, ignoring her. I washed up the few dishes we had from breakfast and grabbed my truck keys.

"Come on, I want to get to their before the crowds."

"Alright," she sighed.

I grabbed my sunglasses and was at the front door when Sarah spoke.

"Your going out in that?"

I looked down. I was wearing jean shorts with calf high brown biker boots and a loose white peasant top. My chocolate colored hair was hanging in a braid. I was makeup free.

"We're going to a flea market, not a night club."

"Well at least throw on some mascara."

I sighed and trudged upstairs to do as she asked. I wasn't in the mood to fight about it. I quickly lined my lashes with dark, inky black mascara and just to please her, threw on some matte red lipstick. I quickly undid my braid, and redid it loosely. I put in a pair of little lace covered pearl studs and called it good. I stomped back down the stairs.

"Wow. Very romantic country chic!"  
I just rolled my eyes at her and slipped on my sunglasses before heading out the door. I could hear the neighbors all talking loudly outside, but ignored them as I walked around the house to the side, where my dads old red and white ford was sitting. Not a drop of rust on her, and she still runs like a beauty. I opened the door, hearing the familiar creek and got on the seat.

I started it and waited. Where the hell was Sarah? I craned my neck around to see her across the street. I sighed and backed out of the driveway. I shifted it into drive and drove up next to her and the gaggle of men she was flirting with. I had to put it in park and lean over to unroll the window.

"You coming with me, or staying here?"

She walked up to the window, shaking her hips a little as she went.

"You little slut!"

"What?!"

"You didn't tell me they were all single!"

"How on earth was I supposed to know that? If I'm not working on the house then I'm at the store, or a flea market, or a client's house."  
"I think I'm gonna stay here."

I sighed and took my house key off the ring and handed it to her.

"DO NOT fuck up my house."

She grinned and snatched it out of my hand. I shook my head as I rolled the window back up and sped off.

_Boys POV_

The blonde was turning out to be damn interesting.

"Where in Sweden are you from?" Gunner was immediately all over his fellow countrymen.

"I was born in Stockholm, but moved to Los Angeles when I was five."

"Your friend from Los Angeles as well?" Toll asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"Avolene? Hell no. That girl is as country as it gets. She was born in a little logging town in Upper Michigan."

"Whats her story? How'd she end up here?" Lee asked, feigning interest. He couldn't care less really, but he was asking the questions on Barney's behalf.

Sarah pursed her lips in thought, like she wasn't sure she wanted to tell these men about her best friend.

"You guys aren't some creepy cult or anything are you?"

The guys burst out laughing.

"No sweetheart, we ain't a cult. Just some liked minded brothers trying to make a livin' in this shitty world," Tool responded, easing the girls fears.

"Alright. But I swear, if you guys _are _a cult and you hurt her, I'll hunt each and every one of you down and make you pay."

Smug smiles met her threat but she ignored them and began to talk.

"Avie, I mean Avolene grew up in the most humble, small town you can imagine. I'm talking 1500 residents, including the surrounding farms and shit. So little they had a vet as the local doctor."

A few of the guys shook there heads, trying to imagine such a place.

"We get it, little. How'd she end up in New Orleans?" Lee asked again.

"Well, when she was fourteen, she saved a girls life by performing CPR on her after she fell out of a canoe. The next day her daddy sent her to the regional hospital for First Responder training. Her and the vet were all the town had for a couple of years, so she got pretty damn good at it. But then they finally wised up and put in a clinic. Avolene was 17 then, and decided she wanted to be a nurse. Her daddy was retired by then, too disabled from working in the woods his whole life to help her. But her brothers had a logging company going, and it was doing well. So they sent her off to Lansing."

"She get culture shock?" Toll asked, as he was the only one really paying an attention. Well, besides Barney that is.

"Don't get me wrong. Avolene is not some dumb, back woods hick. They had indoor plumbing and computers and the works. But she was not prepared for Lansing. The school she went to was connected right to the hospital, and from day one they were on the floor, hands on learning. She got overwhelmed quick."

"Why?" Hale asked.

"She had never seen things like that. Hate crimes, gang violence, rape. Her uncle was the local sheriff, and besides him there was only three other deputies. The most they dealt with was the occasional domestic violence, bar brawls, kids being kids. Shit like that."

"Okay, so she wasn't well versed in the matters of the world. What happened next?" Toll once again asked, keeping the conversation going.

"She bounced back, began improving until she was at the very top of her class. She was placed in an accelerated program and had her bachelors degree in nursing science in 14 months. She worked the emergency room there for a few months before being scouted by Cedars-Sinai Medical Center_. _It was a once in a lifetime offer. Good pay, great benefits. She took it and moved to Los Angeles."

"How'd you meet her?"

"In the emergency room. I had been with a guy who had gotten violent with me. Broke my nose, fractured my cheek bone. I wouldn't tell any of the staff what happened, and then she just walked in and pulled me into a hug. She promised me it would be okay, she would make sure I would be safe. I broke down crying, told her everything. She sat with me while I made my report to the police, encouraging me. And later, when he showed up..."

"He went to the hospital?" Now Sarah had everyone's attention. A man putting his hands on a woman was something none of them tolerated.

"Yeah. I don't know how he found me. But when she pulled back the curtain, he was there."

"What happened?" Tool asked, his beer forgotten.

"She knew who he was. To this day I still don't know how, but she knew. When he moved toward me, she stepped in front of him. He moved like he was going to push her, but she moved quicker, grabbing the tray holding her procedure stuff and whacked him around the head with it. He was stunned for a few seconds, but it was long enough for her to hit her emergency button on her pager and get the security in there. We've been tight ever since."

"Why she move here then?"

Sarah shrugged her thin shoulders.

"She just got fed up with it. Everyday she was seeing more and more death and violence. She was sick and tired of patching up gang bangers just so they could go back out and shoot up a school, or a playground. She quit, moved out here and started a business."

_Avolene's POV_

I had scored some awesome stuff, both for my store and my home. An old, beautifully worn, wooded icebox, a huge trunk full of old china, two writing desks, a hutch, a dresser, and an old iron bed frame.

I stopped at my store, and unloaded some of the things. Then I looked through and took a few pieces for my house before getting back in and heading home. It was four thirty in the afternoon, and I had just pulled in when Sarah came bouncing over from next door.

"Where you there this whole time?"

"Well not the whole time! I came back here to change and go to the market. They're having a cook out tonight and we're invited."

"I'm really not in the mood Sarah, I've got all this to unload..."

"But I already promised you'd be there, and I may have said you'll make your famous rhubarb strudel." The pouty face she was giving me made my resolve fall.

"Alright! But you have to help me unload this stuff into my workshop. And then I have to go to the store."

"Nope, I got all the stuff for the strudel when I went to the marker earlier. I already diced it and everything."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Sarah hated cooking, so much so that she had her oven removed from her home.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, a little strained as I lifted one end of the desk up. She grabbed the other and we carefully lowered it off the truck.

"Nothing."

"No. Not nothing. Which one is it?"

She grinned at me and I was momentarily blinded by the brightness of it.

"Now I know he's not really my type, but his name is Toll Road."

"Wait, his name is Toll Road, as in...seriously?"

"Yes! That's his name. He's very smart, reads a lot. I like him."

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever floats your boat Sarah."

She grinned. We set the desk down and where coming back up to get the rest of the pieces when I saw the guys from next store roughly pushing my hutch to the edge of the truck bed. I ran up and quickly hopped into the bed of the truck.

"Damn girl, you got a hop on you. Sure you ain't got some black in you somewhere?" this came from a tall, heavily muscled African American man who was standing on the ground behind my truck.

"Pretty sure, and isn't that a little racist? Assuming only African Americans can jump high?"

"Nah, it's the truth." The men around us laughed and I just shook my head. Alrighty then.

"We got this," a man with a British accent said.

"I'm sure you do, but seeing as how this thing is from the early 1800's, I am just a bit paranoid about the handling."

"We'll be gentle," he said sarcastically.

"Come on Avie, just let them do it," Sarah begged from the ground. I sighed and jumped down as the british guy, Barney and the racially inclinded muscles magoo got it out of my truck. I heard it bang once and groaned.

"If we brake it, I'll buy you another one," muscles magoo said.

"That thing was a family heirloom, it took me three weeks of negotiating and cost me $1200 to get them to sell it to me."

"It's important to you, got it," british man said. I gritted my teeth and decided to go inside. I was to much of a control freak and the brit was getting on my nerves.

I washed my hands in the kitchen, took one look at Sarah's horrible job dicing rhubarb and picked up my large knife and set about righting her wrong.

That's where Barney found me, silently fuming and chopping up rhubarb.

"He's not so bad." I jumped at the sound of his voice, nicking myself with the knife.

"Merde!"I exclaimed as I stuck my finger into my mouth and turned to look at Barney.

"You scared me."

He stepped forward, his presence filling up my kitchen.

"Let me see that," he spoke as he gently took my hand.

"It's deep."

"Yes, but nothing liquid stitch can't fix."

"You were a nurse."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How'd you know that?"

"Your friend Sarah is a real chatter box." I sighed as I slipped past him, my chest accidentally brushing against his large bicep.

"Excuse me," I said as I headed down the narrow hall toward my bathroom. I could feel him following behind me. It made me slightly nervous, as I didn't know him and he was easily twice my size. I pulled a small white metal box with a large red cross on it from out of a once upon a time entertainment center. I had taken the doors off, sanded it down, painted it white, distressed it to add an aged look and put on some fancy feet. I busied myself with y cut while he looked around. My house had a french farmhouse décor to it. Lots of white tones.

"This looks real nice, you do it all yourself?"

"Most," I replied, concentrating. Once I was done I put everything away and turned to face him. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses so I got to see his face more clearly. He was older than me, by a significant amount. He had brown eyes, set so he looked perpetually sad, deeply tanned skin, black hair and a neat, thin, well kept goatee. All and all, he was an attractive man.

"I mean, I did what I could on my own, painting, tile and grout, trim, that kind of thing. With the bigger stuff I have a contractor friend."

He nodded his head.

I heard voices and once again had to awkwardly slip by his unmoving frame.

"There you are!" came Sarah's voice as I entered the kitchen. "What happened? There's blood on the cutting board."

"I cut myself with the knife, nothing to write home about."

She nodded seriously, before breaking out into a wide smile.

"Hi Barney."

"Hey. Alright, I'll leave you two ladies to it. See you at the barbeque later." And with that he walked out. Soon as he was out of ear shot, Sarah was all over me.

"What was that all about?"

"What what was all about?"

"Don't be coy, what did he say?"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nothing much. I was chopping up the rhubarb when he came in and startled me. I cut my finger and went to the bathroom to clean it up. He followed to make sure I was alright."  
"I think he likes you."  
"I think your crazy."

"Probably. Doesn't change the facts. He likes you, or at least likes to look at you."

"Go away woman, I'm trying to bake."

I could hear her laughing as she walked up the stairs. I heard the shower start a few minutes later and sighed. I sighed and got to work making strudel.

_Boys POV_

"Thought you didn't shit where you ate?" Tool asked as Barney walked out of the girls house.

"I don't."

"Mm-hmm. Then what you doing sniffing around in there?" Tool was grinning like a fool. He knew that look. Barney found something he wanted.

"Saying hi to my neighbor."

Tool fell in step next to his long time friend as they crossed the road and headed into his back yard.

"You aren't fooling me Barn. You want that girl, and I can't say I blame you. She's beautiful. But it's more than that isn't it?"

Barney remained stoic as he got the charcoal out and filled his grill.

"Jesus Christ man, you been watching her since day one haven't you?"

Barney ignored his nosy friend, but couldn't help but think back to the day she first came by the house. She'd been wearing a white cotton summer dress and a pair of red spike heels. Her hair was up in a high neat bun. He remembered just standing in his front window, watching her inspect the property.

Tools laughing brought him out of his memory daze.

"Oh brother, you got it bad."

He knew he did, but he didn't know what to do about it.

_Avolene's POV_

An hour later, my two rhubarb strudel's were done, and Sarah was dressed to kill in a short, tight blue summer dress that made her eyes pop and her body sing. She had put rollers in her shoulder length sandy blonde tresses to give it a sultry curl. I felt bad for this Toll Road man. He didn't stand a chance.

"Your not wearing that are you?" I had a flashback to this morning and sighed.

"It's just a cook out. And I'm not after anyone over there. Why do I have to dress up?"

"Because if you don't then I just look silly."

"You don't look silly. Your beautiful."

She smiled at me.

"Flattery won't work. Go up and change now." I moaned and groaned but eventually did as I was told. But I wasn't going all out like her. I worked my hair out of the braid it had been in all day, leaving it to hang over my shoulders and down onto my breasts. It had picked up a wave from the braid, so I didn't have to do anything. I slipped out of my boots, shorts and top. Sarah was wearing a dress, so I looked for one as well. I figured a sundress would be fine. Nothing fancy.

I threw the dress on the bed and went back into my en suite bathroom. I pulled out a charcoal pencil and lightly lined my eyes. I curled my lashes, touched up my lipstick and called it good. I came back out to find Sarah holding a dress in her hands.

"This one."

"I already picked one out."

"I know, but that one is all frumpy and old ladyish."

"It's my favorite."

She made a face at me.

"Fine."

I grabbed the pale mint green dress and pulled it on over my head. It was form fitting, but not so tight that I couldn't have a beer or two. Bloating is a bitch.

"Wow. I was wrong."

I smiled. The dress wasn't exactly sexy. It was more sweet, but it made my hazel green eyes really stand out. And the empire waist and decently low neck line drew attention to my waist and away from my problem areas.

"Can you pull that..." Sarah was tugging on my dress, trying to lower the neckline. I slapped at her hands.

"Stop. It's perfect the way it is."

"If I had tits like yours I would be showing them off way more."

"So go buy some."

"Maybe I will."

"Nag."

"Mule."

We laughed as I slipped on a pair of white heels, which in comparison to Sarah's sky high stilettos looked low.

"Your going to break your neck trying to impress this guy."

"I could run in these things."

"Just don't drink to much."

"Amen to that."

I smelled charcoal and meat, and it made my stomach rumble with hunger. I hadn't eaten since this morning before I left to the flea market. Sarah had handed me the second dish of rhubarb strudel as soon as her eyes landed on who I assumed was Toll Road. His eyes went wide as she sashayed her way over to him.

"Let me help you with that." and I felt a dish taken out of my hand. I looked over...and down to an asian man. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Avolene Hart."

"Yin Yang."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine." His english was a little broken, but I had no trouble understanding him. He motioned toward a picnic table and followed him over and set down the desserts.

"This smells delicious. What is it?"

"Rhubarb strudel."

"I don't think I've ever had it."

"Then Mr. Yang you are in for a very pleasant surprise."  
He nodded and sat down, I followed suit, having been abandoned by Sarah.

"I don't think I have all the names straight. Your Yin, that's Barney, and by him is Tool, right?"

"Yes."

"Sarah is talking Toll."

"Yes."

"And the big blonde guy is Mr. Jensen."

Yin began laughing really hard. I felt everyone's eyes land on me for a moment.

"What's so funny little man?" Mr. Jensen said as he walked over. The man was a giant. He sat down roughly next to me, and I could smell the alcohol coming off of him.

"She called you Mr. Jensen."

It was silent for a few moments before he began cracking up too. Big loud, rowdy laughs that made the seat beneath me vibrate.

"Names Gunner sweetheart. Remember it, because your gonna be screaming it later."  
My eyes went wide at the ridiculous pick up line. Thank god the brit came to my rescue.

"How much you had to drink big guy?" he said as he walked up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Enough. Why?"

"Tone it down some, your scaring the shit out of Avolene."

Scared shitless I was not. Worried, yes.

"Am I scaring you baby doll?" He was looking at me with red, blurry, bloodshot eyes.

"Not at all. I am however worried at the amount of alcohol you've consumed. I think you should eat, before you get sick."

It went deathly silent for a few moments. Maybe this was a sore subject for him? I was really starting to worry when Gunner burst out laughing. He roughly threw an arm around me and pulled me next to him. He planted a sloppy kiss on the top of my head before exclaiming,

"Little mother hen! I think we should keep her!"

I grinned despite myself. Gunner reminded me of some of the men back home.

"Well c'mon. You heard the nurse! Feed me before I get sick." British guy, who turned out to be Lee just laughed and smiled.

"Alright, first steak goes to Gunner." Tool came over and flopped down a dinner plate sized steak in front of him. I watched Gunner struggle for a few seconds with his utensils before I intervened.

"Here, let me help you." I gently took the knife and fork from him and cut up his steak. When I was done he gave me a goofy grin.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I looked up to see everybody look quickly away. Sarah smiled at me front her seat down the table and next to Toll Road. They were giving each other goo goo eyes. I sighed and looked away. Shortly after everybody had food and was in deep conversation with one another. I ate slowly, keeping an eye on the swooning drunk giant next to me. Every now and then he would start to lean a little to far in either direction and I would grab a hold of his shirt and pull him upright again.

Barney, who took a seat across from me was talking to Tool, who was on my right. Gunner's eyes rolled back into his head and I had milliseconds to realize he was passing out. I quickly slid everything out from in front of him and gently laid his head down on the table. He was snoring before his head touched the wood.

"Jesus H. Christ. How the hell did you move so fast?" Tool exclaimed from next to me.

"He was starting to swoon, I figured he would be passing out any minute now. So I watched for a change in his respiration's, and when his eyes rolled back into his head..."

"That's scary, you know that right?" Toll said from down at the other end.

"Umm."

"She's a nurse, remember? She needs to be able to read people."

I smiled and listened as they discussed the various tells they knew. I felt eyes on me and turned my head to see Barney quickly averting his eyes. I heard a small chuckle and turned more to look at Tool. I raised an eyebrow at him and he followed suit. Gunner let out a loud snore that made me jump in my seat.

"Avolene, I want some of your strudel."

I looked down the table to Yin.

"By all means Yin, have some." He smiled and cut out a large piece. Soon everyone had some and I was getting compliments by the dozen. Even Lee, whom I thought had a problem with me, liked it.

"This is excellent."

"Thank you."

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Hale asked.

"In the town where I grew up, there were no fast food restaurants and only one diner. It would have cost my mother and father a small fortune to feed me and my four older brothers on store bought meals. So we learned to cook."

I once again got the feeling that I was being watched. This time I ignored it. I heard Barney get up and turned to quickly to look at Tool.

"Do I have something on my face, or in my teeth?" I whispered to him. He let his glasses slip down his face as he studied me.

"No, why?"

"Just self conscious I guess." Tool studied me some more before barking out a laugh and getting up to follow the same path Barney had. I let out a yawn and looked down at my phone for the time. It was 9:30pm, and I was exhausted. I stood up, excusing myself from the party. I was given a round of goodbyes and I headed across the street to my house. I once again got the feeling of eyes upon me, but I shook it off as I quickly crossed the street and climbed the three short steps to my porch. I stepped under the porch light to check the mail, and then quickly went inside for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. And thank you for the constructive criticism, it is always welcome here. So here's the newest, please let me know what you think...**

"He hasn't called me back."

I stopped sanding and looked up at my friend. She was sitting opposite of me, on the section I had already sanded.

"I don't know what to tell Sarah," I shrugged and went back to work. That wasn't exactly true. I knew what I wanted to tell her, but didn't. That men like that were generally only after one thing. And since she already gave it to him, well, now he had no reason to stick around.

"Have you seen him lately?" she asked desperately. I once again stopped my work and rolled my eyes up to her.

"Your kidding me right? It's been three days since the barbecue, and I'm swamped at work. I didn't even get home last night until after two..." All my pent up frustration was beginning to leak out. Sarah gave me a good once over before sighing.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know your mega stressed out right now. And my...shit, isn't helping any."

I nodded at her. It was true, I was being run ragged. Normally I would be happy has a pig in shit, but this was a little ridiculous.

"Ever consider hiring some help? Maybe even a temp or something?"  
I sighed and set the piece of sandpaper down. My arms were killing me, but this table needed to be ready the day after tomorrow. Help would be awesome right now, but I was a little to...paranoid? No. That's not the right word. I was to much of a control freak I would drive them off in less than a week.

"Of course, they would have to survive working for you first..." Sarah sniggered before we both burst out laughing. I heard the small chime from the bell above the front door to my shop go off, signalling we had a customer. I quickly brushed myself off and headed out front. Much to my chagrin, standing by the check out counter was Barney, Tool and Toll Road. When Barney saw me he smiled and I did the polite thing and smiled back. I had nothing against him, just Toll Road. He used my friend, and that didn't sit well with me.

"Afternoon gentlemen, what can I do for you? Looking for some Old World Charm? Or maybe your here to find another friend of mine to use up and throw away like a piece of trash?"

Barney's and Tool's eye went wide. But I was staring directly at Toll when I spoke. He had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"So which is it? I'm really swamped back there." I pointed a behind me to the workroom where I had piece upon piece vying for my attention.

"Why don't you get yourself some help?" Tool asked, looking at a Victorian birdcage.

"I'm not the easiest person to get along with," I replied, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I must have looked frightful. I had slept less than four hours before getting up, throwing my hair up in a bandanna and calling it good.

"A slave driver...I like that in a woman." Tool grinned as he eyed up an old dental chair I picked up. Even refurbished, it was an eye sore in my store. Didn't go along with the rest of the romantic décor. But it was still a piece I owned, a piece I needed to make money on.

"How much you want for this?" he asked, playing with the foot petals.

"Make me a decent offer and it's yours."

"1200 sound fair?"

My eyebrows shot up. $1200? That was two mortgage payments for me. And the chair was worth half.

"It's only worth $600, tops."

Tool smiled and looked at me.

"Your to honest for your own good sweetheart."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable selling something for more, or less than it's worth."  
Just then Sarah began screaming. Loud, ear piercing peels of terror. I spun on my heel and sprinted into the workroom. She was behind the table, looking around at the ground frantically.

"SNAKE!"

I was almost to the table, getting ready to reprimand her for being so ridiculous, when the little bastard came slithering out from under the cabinet nearby.

"Sarah, get up on the table. Now, go." She did as I asked. It was a diamond back, and it was pissed as hell. I could hear it slithering and spitting it's way toward me across the floor.

"What's going on?" Barney demanded as he barged through the doors and directly into the path of the snake. I grabbed his arm and yanked, moving him out of the way just as it struck out.

I let go of him and grabbed the first heavy thing my eyes landed on, which was an old axe that I used as a prop. I brought it down hard, cutting the snake in two. But I knew better than that, just because it was bisected, didn't mean it still couldn't bite you. I dropped the axe and moved closer, lifting my booted foot up and crushing it's head quickly. I disgusting wet crunch echoed through the room.

"Holy shit" Toll said from the door. But I wasn't paying him any attention. I was focused on Sarah. I quickly made my way over to where she was holding herself on the table, crying.

"Did it bite you?" I asked looking up at her. "Sarah?"

When she didn't respond I climbed up onto the table and shook her gently. She snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. It just...snuck up on me is all."

"Did you see where it came from?"

She nodded at the large, linen wardrobe I just got in. I felt my stomach. Chances are there were more in there. They were probably using it as a nesting spot.

"Stay up here." It wasn't a suggestion and she complied without question. I hopped off the table and quietly made my way over to the closed cabinet. I put my ear to the door and listened. Nothing. I gently shook the the frame and almost had a heart attack at the sudden turmoil coming from within. I backed away quickly and ran over to my workbench, looking for tape. Fast as a bunny I placed the tape on the edge of one of the doors and began jogging around the cabinet, wrapping the tape around it as I went. When I was done I stood back and sighed. 200 bucks down the drain.

"Didn't you check that thing before you brought it in here!?" Sarah yelled as cautiously got down.

"Of course I did! I don't know how they got in. Maybe some snakes in the area smelled the old pheromones or something."

I watched as a look passed between the men.

"What?"

Barney turned to look at me.

"Where'd you get that thing?"

"Local guy, said he found it in his grandpa's garage. Brought it over to me. I checked it out, paid the man and then he helped me get it back here. Why?"

They once again looked at each other, with knowing glances.

"Wait...You don't think someone deliberately put the snakes in there do you?"

It was a ludicrous notion. I had no enemy's to speak of, or at least none that had made themselves known to me. And I wasn't attached to anyone, in my knowledge, who would have enemy's nefarious enough to do something like this.

It was like a light bulb going off in my head. Why had I not seen it before.

"May I speak to you, all of you, in private?" I pointed towards my office and they reluctantly trudged in. I pulled up the rear, and as soon as I closed the door I laid into them something fierce.

"What the hell have you gone and drug us into?"

"What are you talking about sweetheart," Tool asked, trying to placate me. But I was having none of it. They were involved in something, and it was dangerous and probably illegal. Now had it just been me here, I wouldn't have been nearly as angry. But Sarah...

"Don't give me that shit. I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. Now your gonna tell me what the hell that was all about, or I'm gonna ask you to leave, and never darken my doorway again."

"She's cute as hell when she's angry," Tool snickered out. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"I'm not foolin'. What just happened didn't just put me in danger, but Sarah too. And I won't let that shit happen again."

I took a few moments to study each one of them. Barney had his arms crossed over his chest defensively, Toll was leaning against the wall, looking to Barney, and Tool was sitting on the edge of my desk, grinning like a fool.

I sighed. It was going to be really strange trying to ignore them.

"Please leave," I said, after several minutes of silence. None of them moved. I knew I could stand here all day and scream at them to get out and if they didn't want too, they wouldn't. So I did the next best thing. I opened the office door and headed back into my shop. I had work to do. Sarah was shooting questions at me, but I shook my head no. She got the message, and didn't push it.

"Hand me the electric sander please, I've wasted enough time today."

Sarah passed me what I asked for. I slipped on my goggles and set to work finishing my table. In almost no time I had finished the entire top. I really needed to stop being so stubborn and just use this all the time. All the time I could have saved...

"Avolene..." I heard Barney say my name, but I ignored him. I squatted down and turned the sander back on, doing a leg.

"Avolene!"

I just kept right on sanding. Well, that is until he pulled the power cord out of the outlet. I whipped my glasses off and stood up quickly.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. Damn I was on a short fuse today.

"Were you supposed to pick up the chest, or Sarah?"

I looked at him like he had grown a third head. But I took a deep breath, calming myself down before I spoke.

"It's a linen cupboard and Sarah was supposed too, but she became...preoccupied."

No sooner had the words left my mouth then I once again had a little light bulb moment. The snakes were meant for Sarah the whole time...but why? She wasn't into anything...but she was into Toll, and Toll was with Barney, and they were...into something naughty at the very least

My eyes narrowed at Toll.

"What have you drug her into?"

"He didn't drag me into anything. Avie they help people..."

"The kind of people who try to assassinate a woman for spending time with one of them. Sounds pretty thin to me."

"What's thin?" Toll Road asked.

"The ice your skating on."

They all laughed at me at the same time. Granted I wasn't the most imposing woman on earth, and generally when I was making threats I had my brothers behind me to back me up. But I wasn't letting this go. I wanted to know more about them, about this. Sarah said they helped people. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I had jumped to conclusions and labelled them incorrectly.

"I know you aren't afraid of me, I'm not scary, It's something I've never strived to be. But I am afraid, for my friend. I can't pass judgement on what you do, you have to be free to live your lives in any way you see fit. But you need to remember, be conscious of the fact that your lives impact those around you."

"Well said sister." Tool's usually smiling face was serious and almost sad.

"I'm sorry, for what I said earlier. It was wrong of me."

"Didn't say anything that wasn't true." Barney replied, his deep voice startling me.

"The truth cuts deeper than the sharpest knife. I'm really sorry."

He nodded his head, his dark brown eyes staring into mine. Why did he always have to be so intense? It was hard for me to hold his gaze for very long.

"We're mercenaries."

I nodded my head.

"Is Sarah in danger?"

"No. That was a warning from an old friend."

"Some friend."

He graced me with a rare smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, for being honest with me."

"Your taking it well, all things considered," Toll chimed in.

"That's probably because I have no clue what a mercenary does these days."

Everyone laughed at the same time. Barney opened his mouth to speak when the bell chimed again. I quickly scuttled through the group to the store front.

"Hello, welcome to Old World Charm...ABRAM!" Once I realized it was my oldest brother, I ran and threw myself into his arms. He caught me and spun around a few times before setting me back down.

"So this is the store huh? I like it."

"Thanks. What...How? What are your doing here?"

"Flew down to meet with a potential new client. A mill down here. Thought I would stop in and surprise you."

"Check up on me more like." I grinned.

"Gotta make sure your doing all right. Ma worries like crazy up there."

"I call her every other day."

"Your the baby, and her only girl. You could live with her and she would worry."

I sighed and nodded my head. Just then Sarah and the group came walking up front.

"Everything is all right, right?" He asked after one look at Barney, Tool and Toll.

"Yeah. Abram, this is Sarah, Barney Ross, Toll Road and Tool. Barney is my neighbour. Everyone this is my oldest brother Abram."

_Tool's POV_

The little firecracker had Barney cornered, and it was hilarious watching him try and climb out of the hole he dug. He called her bluff, and when she left the office, she took Barney's light with her.

"Oh brother, she has got you whipped and she doesn't even know it!"

Toll laughed with me as Barney threw us a glare. I wiped the corner of my eye before straightening up and throwing the poor guy a bone.

"The way I see it you got two options. Let her go.." He threw me a dark look. "Or tell her what we do. She's tough. She can handle it."

"What if she can't? What if when I tell her she decides she doesn't want to know any more?"

"I doubt that brother. She's put up with us this long. If she didn't want nothing to do with us, she'd have already dismissed ya."

He let out a sigh and I felt bad for him. He had her on the brain, both of them, for over two months now. That was one serious case of blue balls.

"Just go for it man. Worst she can do is shoot you down."

"Give the sister some time. Sarah said she had some man troubles back in Los Angeles."

Give that girl a drink and she would spill state secrets. Which is what he and Barney had been doing for the last two nights. From her actions and words she seemed like a warm, joyous, happy go lucky girl. But upon closer inspection, you could see her cracks. She was jaded, tainted by the ugly world just like we were.

I followed as Barney went out to make peace. She was cold enough that I felt the chill. But after some time, her harsh words had eaten away at her and she was almost in tears. The girl couldn't even pretend to be mean. I watched as they made up, grinning when she blushed slightly under his intense look. By god if it had been any other guy but Barney, I would have done my best to get that girl under me. Thankfully for her, a customer walked in. She bounced off to greet them, Barn's eyes never leaving her.

"Abram!"

Hearing your woman scream another man's name was never an easy thing. He was looking ready to kill when we walked up front to see her standing with a dark haired giant. Built like Gunner, only broader through the shoulders, you could tell instantly they were related.

"Brother, you are going to give yourself a heart attack..."

"Tell me about it."

"What are you gonna do if she ever does meet someone?"

"You'll clean your guns on the front porch when he comes by of course," Sarah pipped up. I sometimes forgot the girl was around at all.

"Where's all that bra burning, sisterly love?"

"Fuck that stuff. Avolene needs a man who can protect and provide for her, someone to make her feel cherished and loved. If you can't give her that, then back off and I'll find someone who can."

"You chicks always so involved in each other's love lives?"

"Please, no guy gets anywhere with out the girlfriend's stamp of approval. Which, by the way Barney, I'm giving you. Don't fuck it up."


	3. Chapter 3

**So excited about the reviews and favorites! Please keep it up! Okay, fit aside, really, thanks for all the support. Here's the newest. Let me know what you think/like/don't like. You know the drill. **

Four weeks passed with nothing eventful. Abram only stayed for the night. I had lunch with him in the terminal before he left the next afternoon. Sarah left a few days after the snake incident, but not before making up with Toll. He now flew out weekly to see her in L.A. Barney came around almost everyday, either to my house or the shop. He said he was just 'checking in'. But I had feeling it was more than that.

"I think you were right Sarah," I spoke into the phone while taking a relaxing soak in the tub. I had gotten the claw foot at an estate sale. It was by far one of my favorite purchases. I lit a few dozen little candles and basked in the glow. Constance, my Caucasian Ovcharka, lay on the floor at the edge of the tub. The tile was coolest in here. I felt bad about moving her to such a hot region, with all her fur. But I kept the basement at a steady 50 degrees just for her. She seemed happy enough.

"Of course I was. What was I right about this time?" That made me smile.

"About Barney. He's been coming by almost everyday since you left. He gives me this line about just checking in, but I can tell he wants something."

"Well duh! Man, you can be really thick sometimes. He's been watching over you since you moved in."  
"What?" My shout earned me a snort from Constance. "No way. Your fucking with me."

"Nope."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Feel flattered, excited, happy...horny." I snorted out a laugh. Only Sarah. Just then Constance began growling. I leaned forward and watched her get up and move toward the door, sniffing under it.

"Is that Constance? What is she growling at?"

"I don't know..."

"Why are you whispering? Is someone in your house?"

I didn't realize I was whispering. I remained silent and motionless for a few seconds. Constance's growl got deeper and it made the hair on my arms stand up. She shuffled sideways for a moment and I saw shadows move under the door.

"There's someone outside my bathroom door."

"Crawl out the window." I watched in frozen horror as the knob on the door gently turned. I had locked it out of habit. It jiggled more forcibly.

"Avolene!?" Sarah was near hysterics.

"I'm here. Someone is trying to get in."

"Get out! Avie, get out!" There was a hint desperation in her voice. It forced me out of whatever reprieve I had been in. I quickly stood and pulled on my underthings. A loud bang on the door and Constance barking drew a scared scream from me. I dropped my phone and it slid into the dark. With just the candles, a lot of the room was left in shadow. Another thunderous boom, and more growling and barking from Constance. I grabbed my robe, slipping it on and tying the sash tightly ran over to the window. I opened it wide and crawled up onto the ledge. I whistled for Constance and she came to me immediately. I hoped down into the garden below, about four feet down. Constance was right behind me. I slowly crept around my house, trying to see if there was anyone else. I got to the edge and looked around. No one. I took one step out when a few things happened at once. Constance growled, I screamed and a fist connected with my face, ending that scream. I fell back on my ass, my face aching. I heard her attacking the man, her snarls and snaps as she fought to protect me. I got to my feet as fast as I could. The world spun and there were black dots dancing in my vision. There was only one man that I could see, and Constance was tearing into him. I could see rips in his pants where she had bit him. She lunged and her 200 pounds easily put him down. I took the opportunity she had given me and ran, whistling to her as I did so. She let go of whatever part of him she was violently chomping and trying to rip off and followed after me. I ran across the street and up the sidewalk to Barney's. I hopped up the stairs and banged loudly on the door. I could hear loud music coming from inside, and all the bikes in the driveway meant someone was home.

"BARNEY!" I banged even louder. The door opened suddenly and Barney was standing there.

"Avolene...what the hell happened?" I looked over my shoulder and pushed my way into his house, sure the man was out there, coming to get me.

"Avolene. Christ, who did this to you?" He was angry, I could see the cords in his neck standing out. His voice drew the attention of the others and the music went off instantly. Then the lights came on and I was temporarily blinded.

"Whoa, sweetheart. What happened?" Tool was at my side.

"I was taking a bath...I had to climb out the window. And Constance. Where's Constance?!" I began to panic.

"Constance?! CONSTANCE!" I heard her whimper outside the door and rushed over to let her in. Her big dark muzzle was slick with blood when I reached down to pet her. She had a large cut across her nose.

"Oh baby. Look at you." I was almost crying.

"Who did this?" Barney asked again, crouching down next to me. He tucked some hair behind my ear as I pet my faithful friend. I felt something cold sting my cheek. I hissed and Constance let out a deep growl.

"Easy girl, I ain't hurting her." Barney rumbled out to calm her. She stopped growling, but watched him closely.  
"I don't know who he was. I got out through the window but he was out there. I rounded the corner of the house and he punched me in the face, put me down. If Constance hadn't have been there..."

He was gone quickly along with some of the others. Tool bent down and gave Constance a few pats.

"Good girl," he cooed to her as he rubbed behind her ears. When he was done, he held a hand out for me. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"Let's go take care of that cut. Then we can have a look at her nose." I wanted to help Constance first, but I let him lead me further into the house, with her trailing behind me

The bathroom was all male, very spartan in it's décor. Just the essentials. I got a look at my face in the mirror and sighed. He must have been wearing a ring or something, because it opened four small cuts along my right cheekbone. They were spread about my pinky's width apart. It was already swelling and bruising. I sighed, I probably wouldn't be able to see out of my right eye come tomorrow.

"Come here honey, let me take a look." Tool slipped on his glasses and had me sit on the toilet. I hissed and stood back up. I pulled up my robe and looked at the back of my thigh, right under my ass, curving around and up to my hip. There was a massive bruise with a few deep scratches.

"Ouch...Baby, that's gotta hurt like a bitch."

I nodded my head and turned so he could clean it. He had to pull down the edge of my underwear when he got around toward my hip. I bit my lip as the astringent stung and bubbled on my skin. Tool grabbed a pair of tweezers.

"What's stuck in there?" I gritted out, not looking forward to him digging in my leg.

"Looks like some little pebbles. You okay with me getting them out, or do you want me to take you to the hospital."

"You know what your doing?" I asked.

"Done it a time or two."

"Do it." He handed me a towel and I rolled it up and put it in my mouth. I bit down hard as I felt him spread one of the cuts open to get all the debris out. I screamed into the towel, tears pouring down my face. I felt myself getting faint when he opened the second one, but held fast to the wall.

"Done." An ABD pad, some tape and my leg was done.

"Thanks," I said as I wiped my left eye carefully. I used the towel to dab at the right. I moved toward the mirror, to get another look at my face. I sighed. With the amount of swelling, it had to be fractured.

"I think my zygomatic bone is fractured, maybe the orbital bone as well."

Tool gently prodded my cheek.

"Sure looks like it."

"That guy had a hell of a punch."

Just then I heard footsteps and voices. Barney was the first one into the bathroom.

"What's the damage?" He was talking to Tool, but looking at me. I smiled weakly at him, but he didn't return it. He was still angry.

"Massive bruising with contusions on her lower left hip, stretching all the way around to under her ass. Hit her so hard she slid a little when she fell. Her face is the worst. Recognize the pattern. Son of a bitch was wearing dusters when he hit her. We think the zygomatic bone is fractured, possibly the orbital bone as well."

"You don't want the hospital?"

I shook my head no. I was pretty sure I wasn't bleeding into my brain, which was the worst case scenario in this situation. I was mildly concussed, and getting sleepier by the minute.

"Did you find him?"

Barney looked at me and shook his head.

"The shithead was long gone. But he left a few things behind."

"Like what?"

"Three of his fingers."

"Gross."  
"He might be missing more, who knows how many Cujo over there ate," Hale said from behind Barney.

"Constance is a lady Hale. She would never eat a human. Right Constance?"

She let out a soft half bark and I smiled. Hale and Tool laughed but Barney remained stoic.

"Come on, let's get you laying down," Tool chuckled out, still amused with Constance. My first few steps were fine and then I got rubber knees. I started to go down and Tool caught me.

"Easy girl," I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or Constance at this point. I was having a hard time staying awake.

"I've got a concussion Tool," I slurred my words out like I was drunk. I was so tired I couldn't even talk right. "Two hours...two...hours." And I went out like a light.

I remember being woken up, I remember being cranky and mean about it. I remember hearing a deep voice talking to me as I swam in and out. I remember waking up of my own accord because I left the candles burning in my bathroom.

"We blew them out when we went looking for the guy."

"Thanks..." and I was out again.

When I opened my eye, I could see sunlight streaming in through the closed blinds. The pain hit my all at once, my face, my hip and ass. I groaned and rolled over, trying to find a position to make it go away.

"Take some of these, it'll help."

I looked up with my good eye and saw Barney standing next to the bed. I slowly sat up, winching as I gently pulled the sheet off my face. It must have dried on with the blood.

He handed me a glass of water and some pills. I looked at them closely with my good eye.

"Where'd you get Oxycontin from?"

"A friend."

I nodded my head and took two."

"I called your brother, found his number in your phone. He's on his way down. Sarah is already here. Want me to send her in?"

I shook my head no. I wanted quiet. And Sarah was anything but.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Don't worry about it."

"How's Constance?"

"Tool brought her to a vet, got her nose fixed up. We had to keep her locked in the bathroom because she kept pushing her way in here when we came to check on you. Thought she was gonna smother you."

I smiled at the thought. It would more likely be the other way around. I pretty much used her as a body pillow on the nights she chose to sleep with me.

"She's a big teddy bear."

"She's a good dog. A big fucking dog, but a good one."

It fell silent again, and he shifted back and forth between his feet. I felt sleep calling to me again, and slid down so I was laying on my right side. The sheets were a soft material, probably 800 count, and deep red. He moved like he was going to leave and I spoke,

"Please don't leave."

He stopped and looked back at me.

"I don't want to be alone."

I had nightmares that I was in the bathtub again, only this time he got through the door, through Constance.

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He can't get you here, your safe."

"What about when I go home?"

"You go back there when your ready too."  
I nodded. Then I slipped my hand over his on the bed. I felt him freeze for a second before he gently squeezed it. I smiled and closed my eye.

I woke up to a gentle rousing.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head."

A lamp was on in the room, so it must be dark out. I looked up to see Abram looking down at me.

"Hi."

"Oh bug, look at you." He gently pulled me to his chest for a hug. I gripped him like it was life or death.

"I'm okay, just some cosmetic damage."

"Thank god you had Constance."

"Yeah, Mark trained her well." He nodded his head, his thoughts not doubt following mine to think about our brother. Mark raised Russian Ovcharka's.

"And thank god for your good neighbors. That Barney is a good guy."

"Yeah he is."

Abram gave me a serious look and I knew what was coming.

"You and him a thing?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?" I did not expect that response at all.

"Well, first of all he's much older than me..."

"Your the one who always say age is just a number."  
"And well honestly, he hasn't asked me."  
"Ask him then."

"I don't want to talk about this now. I've got a headache, I still can't open my right eye..."

"Alright. I've got a morning flight back. I had a alarm system installed, Barney's got all the information. Try to be careful, alright. Ma nearly had a heart attack, and it took all four of us to stop Dad from getting his shotgun and coming down here."

I giggled and the urge to use the bathroom came on so strong that I propelled myself out of bed and into the en suite bathroom. I dribble a little bit, but I made it.

"Hey, you alright in there? Want me to send in Sarah?"

"I'm okay. Just had to pee really bad."

I heard him chuckle before flushing and washing my hands. I peeked at my face in the mirror. The swelling had gone done considerably. I glanced down and realized I was wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. Mortified, I searched around for something to put on. A black t-shirt was folded on top of a pair of pants on the hamper. I slipped it on and opened the door. Abram was talking quietly with Barney. When he saw me he froze.

"I hope you don't mind, but I didn't realize I wasn't wearing anything. I can have Sarah go get me some clothes from my house if..."

"It's fine."  
Abram looked from me to Barney and back to me again.

"Well, I'm gonna head out now bug. Call me." He pulled me into a gentle hug, and kissed my good cheek.

"Bye Abram."

"Bye bug."

I smiled as he left the room. I didn't realize how much I missed all of them until right now. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You got a good brother."  
I nodded my head.

"I've got four good brothers."  
"Big family. You miss them." It wasn't a question.

"All the time."

He nodded. I was once again given the impression that he was stalling, hanging around for something.

"What's up Barney?" I decided to just ask him. He was apparently not going to just come out with it.

He looked at me, and it was the same, intense look he gave me back at my store. I broke eye contact first, not able to stand the heat behind it. I had never had anyone look at me the way he does. It scared me and thrilled me at the same time. I felt my cheeks burning up.

"Please stop looking at me like that." I begged him. It was awkward enough as it was, me sitting here in..._this_. I was not a prude, not by a long shot. I wore simple, cotton night dresses to bed. They weren't risque, hitting about mid thigh and having thicker straps. But I was sitting here, in _his_ room, wearing _his _t-shirt.

"I will if you stop being so beautiful." I turned to look at him. Was he crazy?

"I look like Quasimodo right now." He laughed and I shook my head, feeling more uncomfortable. His laugh was deep, resonating. It sent shivers down my spine.

It did not go unnoticed by him. He walked over to me and in what I was guessing was a moment of bravado, he leaned down and kissed me. I wasn't really surprised, not really. More like startled disbelief. He was soft, and gentle, but persistent. When we broke apart, I was breathing hard. Our eyes met before he moved in to kiss me again, this time pushing my back against the bed. I was coming undone, this man was unmaking me. I had never felt this turned this quickly before. And all he was doing was kissing me. It was getting heavy when his had slid up my left thigh and ran right over my abrasion, causing me to gasp out in pain. He cussed and sat up quickly, moving so he could get a better look.

I hissed as he pulled off the bandage. His look darkened for a moment.

"How's it look?" I asked, curious about both my wound and his sudden mood swing. The door flew open, revealing Tool. He took one look at me, laying on my side, wearing Barney's t-shirt, my hair a mess, my lips swollen and Barney behind me, looking at my very nearly naked ass and grinned.

"Well it's about fucking time you two," he exclaimed as he shut the door. I assumed it was for proprieties sake, as I was wearing almost nothing.

"Did everyone know about this but me?!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"He's just a nosy old bastard," Barney rumbled out from behind me. He finished pulling off the last ABD pad. Tool walked around to get a better look.

"Get out of here," Barney warned.

"Brother, it ain't nothing I haven't already seen."

"He's got you there," I said, not in the slightest bit uncomfortable with Tool having a gander.

"Looks good. Healing up nice."  
"Good."  
"Bet that made things difficult."

"What?"

"Nothing," Barney replied as he slid off the bed. He the sheet over me entirely, and it made me giggle.

"Have mercy girl," Tool said.

"What's up?" Barney asked Tool. I was still under the sheet, content to stay here all day long.

"Got some info on our friend."  
"Okay, be down in a minute."  
"I wouldn't be."

The door opened and closed before he pulled the sheet off me again. He climbed back into the bed and lie down next to me.

"What does this make us now?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not going to just have sex with you. I don't do that."

He laughed before shaking his head.

"Dating, lovers, fling, relationship. I don't care what you call it. As long as it's you and me, I'm good with it."

"Why didn't you just ask me out?"

"Like you would have said yes. I had to wait until you were hopped up on pain killers before I could even have a real conversation with you."  
"What!? I would have totally said yes."

"Really?"

"Well maybe not. It depends on when you asked me. If it was in the first few days after we met, then I would have thought you were crazy and said no...but later, after the barbeque. I would have probably let you take me out."

"Well shit."

I laughed.

"You can still take me out."

"Anywhere particular?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright. First you gotta get healed up."

"Working on it."

"Come on man!" we heard Hale yell from downstairs.

"Assholes. Alright, I gotta go..."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Tool's gonna be downstairs, yell if you need anything."

"Okay." He leaned over and stole a kiss, before getting out of the bed. He looked at me from the door before sighing and heading out. I grinned and snuggled lower into the bed, reliving the past half an hour with a goofy grin on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorited. I am grateful for the support. **

Barney had been gone for a long time now. And by that I mean it's been three weeks since he walked out of his room. I sighed as I shuffled around my kitchen, frying bacon.

"What's the matter darlin'?"

I looked over to Tool, who had become a mainstay in my house since all that mess happened. My face was damn near back to perfect, bruises faded to a light yellow color.

"Is this how it's always going to be? Him just walking out and me never knowing where he's gone and when he's coming home?"

Tool slipped his glasses off and set down the paper to look at me.

"Seems like three weeks is your breaking point."

"No, I asked the day he left. But you told me this was his life, and I respected that. So I left it alone. Now it's three weeks later and you still haven't told me anything."

"He's on a job."

"Where?"

Tool looked at me and smiled.

"In Mexico."

"Drug cartels?"

He nodded his head as I brought the hot pan over with bacon in it. He moved the paper so I slide some onto his plate.

"Sunny side up or over easy today?"

"Over easy."

I nodded and went back to the stove.

"How dangerous is it?" I asked as I cracked an egg into the pan.

"Depends."

I cracked another egg, a little harder this time.

"Don't start lying to me now Tool."

"Cartel's are bad business Avie. Kidnappings, massacres. It's just no good."

I nodded. I watched the news, saw what was happening in those places.

"Are they doing good down there?"

"Extraction."

"What does that mean? What are they extracting?"

"Some American do gooders got themselves kidnapped. Our boys went down to get them back."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"So what's on the agenda today?" He asked as he he ate the eggs I just placed in front of him.

"I've got some flea market's I want to hit up. You don't have to keep following me Tool. I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are. And yes I do. See the fella that broke in here, he didn't just want to hurt you. He wanted to kill you. And we haven't found him yet. So until we do, you and me, well we're gonna be closer than sisters."

I grinned and shook my head.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"My shop can stay closed for awhile. Sides' I like it here."

"You like the free food."

"And the good atmosphere. It's light here Avie and the lord knows I don't deserve it. None of us do."

I pulled a chair out and sat next to him.

"Those who deserve love the least are those who are most in need of it Tool. Your always going to be welcome in my house."

He smiled sadly at me and nodded.

"Much appreciated."

"Any time, now I'm going to go get dressed and then we can head out. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds fine."

I ran upstairs, pulling my hair out of the sleep braid it was previously in. I slipped on some jean shorts and a white, three quarters length button up shirt. On my feet I slipped on a pair of white flats. I put on a thin line of black liner, winging it out at the edges. A quick coat of mascara and I was set. I hopped down the stairs and Tool was waiting for me.

"All set darlin'?"

"Yup. Let's get going."

He smiled and slid his cowboy hat on.

_Bourbon street Flea Market_

"Time to go honey," Tool said as he grabbed my upper arm and steered me away from a man selling mirrors.

"What's the matter?"

He was quiet, his eyes scanning the crowds around us. His silence was making me nervous.

"We're being followed."

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"You listen and do everything I tell you to, got it?"

I nodded my head, fear flooding my system. Tool let go of my upper arm and instead took my hand. I gripped it tightly, not wanting to lose him in all this nonsense. He weaved us in and out of vendors and tents. It was hot as hell out and I was sweating like a pig. When we hit the street Tool redoubled his efforts. We were practically jogging when we passed an alley and someone grabbed Tool. I let out a scream as he quickly flipped him around and put a knife into his chest. I covered my mouth, and looked around wildly. Nobody had seemed to notice the incident.

"C'mon honey." Tool grabbed my hand again and this time we were running. I looked over my shoulder and saw two men running this way.

"Why are they following you?" I asked. Tool looked back and cursed.

"They ain't here for me sweetheart. They are here for you."

"Who's they?"

"A guy Barney pissed off a couple of months ago. Looks like he still ain't over it."  
Tool pulled me into an alley and we ducked behind a dumpster. I was breathing hard.

"A guy like him, another mercenary?"

Tool nodded his head as he dug a gun out of his boot. He handed it to me. It was a standard issue nine millimeter.

"I don't want this Tool."

"Take it, use it if you have too."

I sighed and took the gun. I checked the safety and the clip, making sure it had ammunition. Tool gave me a crazy smile.

"You know a thing or two about guns."

"Of course I do. I was raised in the woods, hunted all my life. Everybody kept a pistol or a rifle on them or in their trucks in case they came across wolves, coyotes or bears."

He nodded and we were on the move again. My truck was a few blocks down, on the right. We crossed the road quickly, and sprinted to it. I had no idea how to run, hold Tool's hand, and hold a gun all at once. The whole situation was beyond me.

"Keys" Tool asked calmly. My hands where shaking when I let go of his and dug around my my pocket for the keys to the truck. He unlocked my door and helped me inside the cab. I quickly relocked the door before leaning over and unlocking the drivers side door. He jumped in and fired the old girl up. My racing heart was just beginning to calm down, I was starting to feel safe when the glass of my window shattered and I screamed out of pure terror. A hand reached in and grabbed me by the arm, trying to haul me out of the window. I planted a foot on the door and one on the dash, trying to brace myself. Tool was holding on to my other arm and trying to shift the truck.

"Shoot him Avolene! Shoot the bastard!"

I had forgot about the gun. I pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through his skull, spraying me with bits of bone, blood and brain matter. I screamed as I crawled away, scooting towards Tool. I kicked at the now slumped over body, until it fell out the window. Tool peeled out, and I stayed flush against him, my back to his right side. He put his right arm around my waist and held me as I sobbed.

_Tool's Shop_

I had been sitting on this old musty couch, with a scratchy wool blanket around my shoulders for hours. I couldn't move, couldn't think. The cup of tea in my hands was cold now. I had progressed from crying, to sobbing and dry heaving, to this. Nothing. I killed a man. Shot him in the face. Tool tried to clean me up, but I couldn't have anyone touch me. It made my heart kick into over drive again, and I became physically ill. I could hear people talking outside the room I was in. It had to be an office of sorts. There was a desk, this couch, a coffee table, a tv, and some other little things. Tool had turned the tv on, and I had turned it back off. The door opened and Tool came back in. He came and sat in front of me, on the coffee table.

He took the tea from my hands and held them in his. My eyes fluttered a few times as I lifted them to look into his.

"I know your drowning in there baby. But hold on, you got a lot of life rafts here. You killed that man," my tears started again, "to protect yourself. To protect me. Their ain't nobody in this world gonna hold that against you."

I swallowed before I spoke,

"How long do I have before the police come?"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"What police?"

"I...killed that man. I broke the law, I'm going to jail."

"Ain't nobody going to jail. I took care of it."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"Don't do that to yourself sweetheart, don't ask those questions. You trust me?"

I nodded my head. How could I not? He stabbed a man for me, protected me, covered up a murder for me.

"Then let it go. Trust me, and just let it go."

After a few seconds I nodded my head.

"Some rowdy, dirty, Mexican smelling men out there wanting to see you now, are you up for it?"

I wasn't sure if I could face anyone right now.

"I don't know."

"Hows about I send just one in?"

I nodded my head, understanding that he meant Barney.

"Okay."

"Your gonna be alright baby girl. It hurts, believe me I know. But you get better. You have too."

With that he got up and left. Without my cold tea cup, I didn't know what to do with my hands. So I picked it back up again. It was reassuring, the weight of it. Making everything feel more real.

_Barney's POV_

Tool came back out of the office, eyes a little watery.

"She ain't ready for all of you yet. But she agreed to let you in," he said looking at me. I moved forward, my stomach in knots. I hadn't been so afraid in...I couldn't even remember. As I passed by, Tool grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"She wouldn't let me clean her up, couldn't stand the contact. She's bad brother, go gentle."

_Avolene's POV_

The door opened and I looked up. Barney was standing there, black cargo pants, black t-shirt. He was dirty, like Tool said. I gave him a small smile, the most I could manage.

"Oh Avie..." And then he was there, holding me. I couldn't cry anymore, it physically hurt me to do so. But his warmth, the contact made me feel better. Solid. Like I wasn't floating around anymore.

"I'm sorry Avie...I'm sorry this happened to you." He sounded a little chocked up, which made me pull back to look at him. He looked...I couldn't say sad, or angry, because it was both. His brown eyes were boring into mine.

"This man...the man who wants to hurt me. What did you do to him?"

Barney ran a hand over his face before speaking.

"I pissed him off."

"I think I deserve to know a little more than that, don't you?"

He nodded his head.

"Guys name is Marcus Valentine. Runs a crew like mine. Got hired for a job, missed the deadline, and got the boot. We cleaned up the mess, finished the job. Been pissed off ever since."

I rolled that around in my mind a little bit. I was targeted because of some grudge match? Some imaginary slight? Now I was angry.

"I'm being targeted because he is incompetent and overly sensitive?"

Barney looked at me before smiling.

"He thinks we're scooping work from him."

"Are you?"

"No. We don't look for work, it comes to us."

I nodded. This seemed a little more personal, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was a mercenary thing.

"And one of our jobs was to collect this younger brother, Argus."

Cogs clicked together in my brain, and everything made a little more sense, now.

"Argus Valentine, the cult guy who bombed all those power companies?"

"Terrorist. Yeah, that's him."

"Well it makes a little more sense now. He died in prison didn't he?"

Barney nodded. I could vaguely remember hearing about him on the news. The FBI were closing in on him before he fled to South America. Then a few months later he was captured by Brazilian military officers...

"So it wasn't the Brazilians who captured him?"

"No. We turned him over to the headhunters in Brazil."

"Headhunters?"

"CIA operatives who's job it is to find people."

I nodded my head.

"Does he blame you for his brother dying in prison?"

"Yeah."

I let out a breath of air. This was...way more than I had ever expected when I agreed to see Barney.

"Bet you want to run for the hills now." I looked at him, saw the sadness in his eyes. I had a feeling that's what everybody else did. I was scared, I knew that for sure. But I also liked him.

"I'm scared, and my natural response is to run. But I won't. I can't leave you behind."

He kissed me then, despite the dried blood and other things on me. He held my face in his hands gently and kissed me softly. A knock on the door had him pulling away from me. Tool came in and gently shut the door.

"How we doin' in here?"

I smiled up at him.

"There she is. I knew you could do it honey."

"It's not easy, I don't know how you all do it. But I'll be okay, in time."

"Sticking around then?" Tool asked.

"Yes. Despite any misgivings I may have on what you do, professionally, I like all of you. And I like you especially." I said looking at Barney when I spoke the last. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, blushing slightly at my own forwardness.

"One big, happy, dysfunctional family," Tool smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Got an awesome and albeit somewhat intimidating review from DanetheDestroyer, (Thank you so much, by the way.) I will continue to do my best, and uphold myself to the high standards my readers deserve and expect.**

I spit out a wood shaving, making a face at the strange flavor it left in my mouth.

"Avie, you back there?" I heard Barney yell from up front somewhere.

"Here!" I called out, waving an arm above my head. My workroom at the shop was beginning to look more like a storeroom. I was getting new pieces everyday, and was fast running out of places to put things.

"There you are," I felt him snake his hands around my hips from behind, before leaning forward and kissing the exposed side of my neck. I let out a small sigh.

"Hi," he breathed, his lips ghosting across my skin.

"Hello," I whispered back. The first week after it happened, I couldn't take any physical contact. It made me nervous, gave me an upset stomach. The counseling helped, it really did. We were six weeks post incident, and Barney could touch me again. I had felt bad for him, I really did. He'd taken me out dozens of times. To the movies, dinner, he even attempted to sit through a play. Truth be told I really didn't like them, but Barney got the tickets, thinking I would enjoy it. Twenty minutes in, he had me giggling and laughing so hard we were asked to leave. That was the first night he slept over.

We didn't have sex, just, slept. But I could tell he was having a hard time with it. And truth be told I was ready. Hell, I was ready that night, 9 weeks ago in his room.

He turned me around and brought me closer to him, his lips finding mine. I wrapped my arms around his chest, feeling the muscles in his back.

"What do you say we go back to my place?" he asked as he kissed his way across my jaw. Did I want to do this, right now? His mouth reached my neck the same time his hand cupped my breast. I let out a small gasp, both from pleasure and surprise. He was not usually this...grabby? Pushy? I'm not sure what the right word was.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, feeling like something was off. He was acting out of sorts for him. He sighed against my neck, before standing up right to look me in the eyes.

"I have to go away for a few weeks."  
I figured it was something like that.

"Can I ask where?" I still was a little fuzzy on the rules here. Was I allowed to ask where, why, what, with whom, and how long? Or does it come off as me sounding controlling and bitchy?

"You can ask me anything you want and I'll tell you as much as I think you can handle."

"That sounds fair...ish."

"Fair-ish?"

"How do you know how much I can handle?"

"You seen some shit the last few weeks, and your still here. Still whole. I think that's a testament to your character. So when I say you don't want to know something, you really don't want to know Avie."

I nodded my head, not arguing with him on this. He was probably right. I had shot a man, was covered in his brain matter. If it was worse than that, then I really didn't want to know anyways.

"Okay."

"We good on this?" he asked, looking at me seriously. I smiled at him, and watched his face soften. I loved it when that happened. Like all his stress, all his worries just melted away. This was my favorite Barney.

He stepped back from me, and I grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him closer again.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked, and then kissed him before he could answer. I felt his smile, heard his laugh.

"I'm thinking we get something to eat, and then go back to your place. You can tell me more about this new job, and then we can have sex."

His eyes got a little wider at my words, but he otherwise looked normal. He was very good at schooling his emotions.

"In that order?"

"Well I suppose it's up for debate..." he grabbed me and in one fluid motion tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I screamed at first, out of surprise and fear. Then I just laughed.

"I need to lock up!" I said suddenly as he headed for the back exit.

"I already did."

"What? When?"

"When I came in. Flipped the closed sign too."

"You little.." His hand slid higher up on my right thigh and gave a squeeze. It stopped me mid sentence.

When we reached his truck he set me down. I was a little light headed, and my stomach was mildly sore. But when he kissed me, pushing me up against his truck, those thoughts quickly disappeared. He hitched up my right leg, and slid himself closer to me. One hand buried in my loose hair, the other holding my leg, he ground himself against me as we kissed. I moaned in his mouth, his tongue sliding against mine in an erotic dance.

"Oh Jesus Barney," I whispered when we finally came up for air. I had never felt like this. I wanted him, right now. I think if he asked, if he made the first move, I would let him take me now. In the back, on the front seat, hell, right here against the side. That's how brazen I felt. How hot he made me.

"Get in the truck," he growled out at me. I could see the muscles straining in his arms, the chords in his neck sticking out. He was either very angry, or trying very hard to hold back. I hated seeing him like this, but did as I was told. I opened the door and climbed in. I watched as he walked around the back slowly. He looked like he was taking deep breaths. When he finally got in, I watched him carefully, unsure what was happening exactly. He sat their for a long time, not moving, just...staring.

"Fuck it," he said suddenly and moved towards me. I met him half way, our mouths crashing together hard. He pulled me into his lap, kissing me for a moment before tugging my shirt above my head. Next came my bra. He buried his face inbetween my breasts, before moving back and taking a nipple into his mouth. I moaned as he sucked hard. He started tipping us sideways, and I knew he wanted me to lay down. I complied, getting down on my back, the leather feeling cool against my hot, naked flesh. He wasted no time in pulling down my shorts, and then my underwear. I felt his hands touch me first, and I cried out softly. He ran a few fingers up and down my slit, stopping at my nub to rub in little circles.

"Barney!" I breathed out his name when he pushed a little harder, sending more heat to my core.

"You sure you want this? Want me?"

"Oh God Barney, Yes! Now fuck me."

He obliged me. His hand left me and I watched as he slid his zipper open and pushed his jeans down his hips. He didn't say a word as he hovered over me, positioning himself. I felt him at my entrance and sucked in a breath of air. He pushed in fast and deep, drawing a long, low moan from me. My hands found their way to his back as he slammed into me, fast and hard. I looked up into his face, only to have him look away from me quickly. I lowered my hands from his back, and brought them to his face. I pulled him down to kiss me, and his hips sped up.

"Oh!" I yelled in pleasure and surprise. Barney was in fantastic shape, his body hard and muscular. I left no part of him untouched by my hands as he fucked me. I felt the heat building, heading to a crescendo. A shift in position was all it took. Barney grabbed my leg and threw it over his shoulder, and a few thrusts later I was screaming out his name, my back arching off the now hot and sticky leather seat. I assumed he would be close, but he rolled me over, and brought my ass up before entering me from behind. I moaned, feeling the heat, the pleasure building again. After several thrusts, he leaned forward over me, and I turned my head to capture his lips. My mouth on his spurned him on, making him thrust harder, go deeper. I came screaming and biting the leather of the seat. He grunted and growled a bit above me, and I felt him fill me.

We laid there in the hot afterglow, sweat coating us in the sticky Louisiana heat. I had turned over, and Barney was laying with his head just under my breasts. I was running my hand through his short black hair, trying to decide what it would look like long.

"It's too fuckin' hot," he grumbled out, reaching an arm over to the keys in the ignition. He turned the engine over, and I got goosebumps the minute the cold air blew over my skin.

"Ah, sweet relief," I breathed, reveling in the cool air.

"You okay?" he asked after some time. I stopped playing with his hair and looked down my body to see him resting his chin between my breasts, looking at me.

"Right as rain. You?" he laughed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Uhh...i don't want to put my clothes back on."

"That's fine by me."

I giggled and shook my head.

"We probably should though. I'm hungry, my mosaic tile should be in by four and I have to pick up Constance from Tool."

He groaned and moved to a seated position.

"Your too busy," he grumbled out as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Jealous?" I teased as I slid my underwear up. He looked over at me, watching me as I dressed.

"A little." I stopped dressing, sitting only in my shorts and bra and looked over at him.

"Don't be. I'm all yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be a bit different from the norm, so bear with me...and review!**

_Marcus Valentine's POV_

He had watched Barney Ross take the woman in the cab of his truck. And then again when he got back to his house. And again.

Rage boiled in him. Barney Ross killed his brother, destroyed his life. He had no right to pleasure, to happiness. This woman, Avolene Hart, was proving to be a difficult asset to remove from his life. First her fucking mammoth dog gnawed off half of Abel's damned fingers, then she shot and killed Thomas. Now they watched her around the clock, she was never alone.

"What's the game plan boss?"

"We wait. We watch and we wait. The opportunity will come, we just need to be patient."

The man nodded his head and walked away. To anyone walking by, he just looked like a regular guy, waiting at the bus stop, reading his newspaper. When he realized ruining Barney Ross's life might not be as easy as he first thought, he pulled in a few more guys. They looked like dog walkers, runners, cable repair men. All ready, all waiting for the right time, for the perfect opportunity to grab the pretty little woman.

Sure, he could just take a shot, cut her down. But he wanted a more...personal touch to it. He wanted to watch the light fade from her green eyes, feel her heart slow down and eventually stop. Then he would dump her rotting corpse somewhere she would be found, but not before she began to fester and stink.

He was so lost in his thoughts he missed them leaving the house. They got into Barney's truck and headed west.

"West on Ferris, Marcus."

"Don't lose them," he hissed as he stood up and jogged over to his parked rental.

_Avolene's POV_

"Stay calm, sit low. You'll be fine," Barney assured me as we drove off.

"I still don't understand exactly what is going on?"

"We're being watched."

"What? Who's watching us?"

"Marcus."  
"How do you know?"

"I saw the same cable repair guy yesterday."

"So maybe this is his area."

"Nah. Doesn't work like that. Technicians aren't assigned specific area's. They go where they need to."

"What are we going to do?"

"Your going to hide. I'm going to kill them all."  
My eyes widened as I looked over at him.

"Don't you think that's a bit..."

"What?"

"Crazy? Scary? Wrong? I don't know. I can't get use to the way you all talk about taking a life, like it's no big thing."

"It's not. At least not for us, not anymore."  
"Is there a peaceful resolution to all of this?"

"In his eyes, I killed his brother, ruined his business. I fucked up his life, and now he's going to do the same thing to me."

"By wrecking your business..."

"And killing you."

I ran a shaking hand through my hair.

"Should have run for the hills when you had the chance," he mumbled to himself. I let my arm fall down heavily into my lap before reaching over and putting it on top of his where it rested on the shifter.

"I told you I wasn't going to rabbit, and I meant it. I'm here, for the duration."

He took his hand off the shifter and gripped mine for a few seconds.

"Now would you quit doubting me?"

A small smile graced his lips before he shook his head. We remained silent for awhile, as I tried to digest everything that had just happened. I can not say that I was in disbelief of the situation, as Barney and Tool had told me before that a man was trying to get revenge on Barney by killing me. But I had a kind of...I'm not sure what I could call it. Dismissive attitude? Towards it. Perhaps I didn't really believe. Not really.

Barney's tense body, his constantly turning head, was creating a symphony inside of me. And it was reaching a crescendo. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, but I blinked them away. I could not let my fear win, I needed to stay calm.

"How are you doing over there?" Barney asked, as if he could sense my inner storm.

"Working through it," I whispered. It was all I could manage. I felt like if I opened my mouth any wider, a scream might tear it's way up my throat and spill into the cab.

"It's gonna be okay Avie. I won't let him hurt you, I'll die first."  
I nodded, still unsure of my voice. A weight dropped into my stomach and nestled there. I knew at once what it was. I didn't fear for just myself. I was afraid for Barney. Afraid, because I loved him. Strange that my realization would come now, but come it did.

"I love you," I said, the words slipping out of my mouth unbidden. I heard him inhale, felt his gaze upon me. I didn't move. I didn't breathe.

"You don't mean that. It's the situation," he replied, brushing off my declaration. I had a few seconds before I was angry, and hurt.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise," I clipped back at him. Who was he to tell me how I felt? I did love him. Do love him. All these crazy experiences, all the bad shit we had been through, it was just more fuel to the fire. It drove us closer together.

"I don't expect you to say it back, I just wanted you to know."

"I don't expect you to say it back, she says," he was looking everywhere but at me. He made it sound nasty, like I meant it to hurt. But I didn't.

"I didn't mean it like that Barney. What I should have said was you don't have to say it back. I would never be that callous to you."

He visibly relaxed, his shoulders loosening up. But he still remained silent. I unbuckled and scooted across the seat until I was flush up against him. If I had learned anything in the past weeks being with Barney, it was that he was more of a physical being. He was better at expressing himself physically, then with words. He picked his arm up and draped it over me. He leaned down and kissed the side of my head.

_ At Tool's-_

"Where you want me to take her?" Tool asked, putting some of his things into a bag.

"Far away."

"This is going to get bloody brother. You make sure none of that is yours. That little girl won't never be able to forgive herself."

"You just worry about keeping her safe. I'll be fine."

Tool nodded his head.

"Tool, I didn't know you were such a good artist." I exclaimed, looking at the drawings littering the walls around his shop.

"Thank you darlin," he said, walking out of the office where he and Barney were talking. I smiled as they came out but it dropped suddenly when a man walked around the back of one of the trucks. I don't know how I knew he was here with nefarious intentions, but I knew.

"Look out!" I screamed as I dove for Tool. The blast was loud, and I felt something sting my side as Tool and I crashed to the ground.

More gun fire echoed above us as I did the best I could to shield his body with mine.

"Are you hit?" I asked him.

"No."

The gun fire ceased and I felt arms pulling me up and off of Tool. I saw blood on his shirt.

"Oh shit, Tool!"

"It's not mine," he said looking at me. I looked down and saw the corner of my shirt covered in blood. I lifted it up and saw multiple little round holes. I touched one, and it stung like fire. Then I looked up at Barney and Tool.

"Caught some of the shotgun blast," Tool explained, running a hand over his face.

"I...I need tweezers to get the pellets out," I stammered, trying to remain calm. They couldn't be in very deep, the pain wasn't terrible enough.

"Avolene," Barney whispered looking at me. I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm okay. Just, startled me is all. I need a first aide kit."  
"You need a hospital," Barney replied.

"Gunshot wounds mean police, it's standard procedure. The pellets aren't in very deep, I can get them out."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Gunner, Yang and Caesar came running out from somewhere in the back, guns drawn.

"Oh shit little hen," Gunner said, walking over to me.

I looked up at the giant of a man and smiled.

"Hi Gunner. How are you?"

"Better than you sweetheart."

"How's...everything going?" I kept my voice down, unsure of what the others knew about Gunner and my unique situation.

"Good, real good. I'm three weeks clean."

"That's fantastic Gunner. I'm really proud of you."

"Gunner, where the hell have you been?! I been calling you for weeks!" Barney yelled as he came thundering over. Gunner sent me a look before he turned around to face the wrath of Barney.

"I been takin' care of me."

Barney blew out some air before laying into him about needing him around, and telling him everything that had been happening.

"I went to rehab, Barney," Gunner finally said, running his hand through his greasy blonde hair.

"Quit bullshitting me Gunner."

"He's not," I added, moving slowly around Gunner. "I brought him there myself, three weeks ago."

"You brought Gunner to a rehab facility?"

"Yes. I got a call from the hospital, Gunner had over dosed. Two days later I checked him into the Fairview Rehabilitation Center."

I couldn't tell who he was more mad at. Me or Gunner.

"Don't be mad at her Barney, I asked her not to tell you."

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked, looking at Gunner.

"I was ashamed. I just got back into the teams good graces and I went and fucked it up again. She was the only one I could think of who could help me Barney. And she did. Got me moved up the list at Fairview, got me a private room."

"How much time you got?" Barney asked.

"Three weeks."

He nodded his head.

"Should have come to me Gunner," Barney said with a finality that said he was done on the matter.

"Come here sweetheart. Let's get them bb's out of your side," Tool said, slipping on his glasses. He had set up a little trauma center. Bandages, gauze, tweezers, hemostats, abd's, you name it.

It hurt, but not as much as I thought it would. Barney sat in a stool next to me as I lay on Tool's tattoo table. He held my hand, but I could tell he was a million miles away. Gunner kept up a steady stream of conversation, and occasionally handing Tool things he asked for. I was glad for Gunner.

"So little hen, how does it feel to be one of the gang?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, rolling my head his direction.

"You saved Tool's life, took a bullet, well, bullets, little ones, but..you know what I mean."

"I never thought of it like that. Everything went so fast, I saw the man with the gun, and Tool. I just did what I thought was right."

"Mighty grateful for that conscience of yours honey," Tool said as he worked. "Saved my life."

"Just returning the favor," I smiled. He and Gunner laughed. I rolled my head to see what Barney was doing, but he was gone. I hadn't even realized he let go of my hand.

"This one's gonna hurt a bit, give Barn's hand..." He seemed to notice Barney was gone now too. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses but he continued like nothing happened.

I clenched my fists as he dug a deep one out, biting my lip to keep from crying out. Someone grabbed my left fist and I quickly uncurled it to grasp onto their hand. I looked down to see Gunner intertwine his fingers with mine and pat our linked hands once with this free hand. It was the same thing I did to him when he first woke up at the hospital and was frightened and alone. I smiled at him and he nodded his head.

"Hang in little hen, he's almost got it."  
"Done. I'm just gonna clean ya up a little darling."

"Thanks Tool."

"No problem sister."

When Tool was done, he headed upstairs. So Gunner and I talked about his rehab, what some of this long term goals were. They weren't fantastical, he wanted to pay off some outstanding bills, who didn't?, and start getting serious about putting some money away for retirement.

"Little hen, you ever do custom work at your shop?"

"Like what?"

"Carving, framing, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, sometimes people want special little touches added to their pieces. Why, need a job?" I teased.

"Something to keep my hands busy," he said, looking down at his large hands.

"Of course. I could use a strong back at the store."

He smiled at me and that's when we heard the shouting. It was muffled, but it got through loud and clear.

"Your just gonna run out on her?"

"I'm not runnin'! Look what's happened to her! Ever since she moved in she's been nothing but a victim! Beat up, stalked, almost kidnapped, shot! I'm no good for her."

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. I didn't want to hear anymore. I got up.

"Will you take me home?" I asked, turning to look at Gunner.

He swallowed and shook his head.

"It isn't safe for you little hen."

"Then a hotel? I don't want to be here."

He nodded and got up. I followed behind him.

"Where are you going? Barney said she doesn't leave," Yang asked as he saw us approaching the door.

"Little hen wants to go," Gunner said, looking at Yang.

"It's not safe," he replied.

"Yang please, I really don't want to be here right now."

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He looked confused. "Are you in pain?"

"Of course she's in pain idiot, she was just shot. Barney and Tool just got into a screaming match. He's leaving her man."

Yang looked at me as my tears spilled over and shook his head.

"Idiot," he sighed and stepped out of the way. We walked out into the cool night. Gunner and I hopped up in his truck.

"He's going to come looking for you, Tool too."

"I don't want them to find me right away."

"I'll call you a cab, drop you off where ever you want to meet them. Find a motel or a hotel that only accepts cash, and check in under a false name. If they want ID, tell them you lost it and will pay extra if they look the other way. Write this number down, it's 564-0981. That's my prepaid, it's untraceable. Once you get the room set up, find the nearest pay phone and call me. I'll come as soon as I loose Barney and the others."

I nodded my head, committing everything he was saying to memory.

"And take this."

He handed me a .357 revolver. It was heavy and large.

"Anybody you don't know approaches you, and it feels wrong, shoot them."

I nodded.

"Little hen," he said, and I turned to look at him. "It's going to be you verses them. They want your life, and you need to fight for it. Remember you told me if I wanted to live, I was going to have to fight for it? Now I'm telling you. Don't let them take it Avie. Fight. For. It."

"I will," I sniffled.

"Don't cry for him little hen. If he could leave you like this, after everything you've been through, after everything you've given us, then he doesn't deserve you."

I looked at Gunner, who was focused on the road once again. Maybe he was right. I could have ran, who would have blamed me? But I stayed. I gave him everything. And now it's his turn to be scared.

Only difference is, I overcame my fear. I stayed, and now he was running.


End file.
